Serendipia
by ShadowLights
Summary: [Digimon 02 x SDR2] Takeru intentó comprender a Komaeda y quizás, solo quizás, algo quedó en él. [Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8 (Digimon)] [One-Shot]


**Nota:** Cross-over entre el video juego Super Danganronpa 2 y Digimon Adventure 02. Dentro del universo de SDR2, este One-Shot se desarrollaría en un Dangan Island AU o Non!DespairAU. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad. Emplearé honoríficos, ya que en Danganronpa son básicos en cierto personaje. Usè la terminología "Super Duper *insertar talento aquí* de Preparatoria", porque nunca me acostumbré a la traducción "Ultimate *talento aquí*" y era difícil traducir la original "Super High School Level *Talento*".

Pido disculpas por el masivo nivel de OOC en Komaeda, Nanami y Hinata. Inclusive en Takeru.

En Zetsubou-hen, se ve que la consola portátil que usa Nanami es el Game Girl Advance, parodia del GameBoy, obviamente.

Este es el peor error de mi vida. Merezco la pena de muerte.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

* * *

—Hey…

El sonido de las olas junto al olor a sal marina, ambas fueron la gran bienvenida que acompañaban aquella voz. Airosa, grave, dejando una sensación eléctrica en mi cuerpo. La aspereza de la arena se asemejaba a la sensación de pasar lija contra mi piel, siento como si en cualquier momento me fuese a raspar. El cantar de las olas cada vez se volvía más violenta y la arena más áspera al pasar los segundos de tensión. No podía abrir mis ojos. Una ligera ola rugió al chocar contra unas rocas que sobresalían la orilla. Interferencia se apoderó de mi mente por breves instantes, sus voz opacándose. Se escuchaban los aleteos de las gaviotas, sus alas resonando al sentir el viento cortando con ellas. Cuando uno está en este estado, es capaz de notar todos los pequeños detalles que se pasan desapercibidos.

—¿Puedes oírme?

Pude abrirlos. Abrirlos para percatarme cómo se ajustaban a la luz del sol, y pequeños datos jugaban con mis alrededores para reconstruir la figura de una persona. Cabello blanco, que pareciera tener la textura de un algodón de azúcar, era la característica más llamativa que poseía. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría entrelazar mis dedos entres sus hebras, y así quitarme la duda si es realmente esponjoso como imagino. Sus ojos de un gris verdoso reflejaban genuina preocupación, probablemente por mi aparente estado inconsciente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El mar danzaba en la orilla.

—… Luces algo desorientado.

Gaviotas emprendieron vuelo.

—Siendo honesto yo… No, todos aquí nos sentimos iguales. Ya que sin previo aviso… nos vimos puestos en esta situación.

El sonido de las olas es reconfortante.

—Hey… ¿me estás escuchando?

 _No entiendo. ¿Por qué… estoy… aquí? ¿En dónde… me… encuentro? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Eso es lo primero que debo de recordar…_

Opacando el ambiente marino y la presencia del misterioso adolescente, comencé a pensar, desenredando los complejos nudos que se habían formado en mi mente. _Pensar-pensar-pensar-pensar-pensar_. Al recolectar cada fragmento de mis memorias esparcidas, empecé a atar los cabos sueltos de lo que realmente pasó…

 _Es cierto… Yo…_

 _Yo…_

※※※

—Koushiro-san dijo que detectó una anomalía.

Daisuke se sienta en su cama y cruza sus piernas. Luego siguen sus brazos y arquea una ceja. Hikari y yo nos miramos, e intuimos a qué va esto. La luz del sol cae a través de las cortinas de su habitación, iluminando nuestros alrededores. Algo iba a suceder, y mi presentimiento dice que no es algo positivo en su totalidad. Nada bueno sale cuando él hace esa pose, junto al hecho que se ha detectado una _anomalía_

—Daisuke-kun, ¿por qué mejor no esperamos? —Hikari junta sus manos, sonriendo—. Sabes que nada bueno saldría si te precipitas y haces algo.

—¡Pero es que no podemos esperar! Es una _anomalía_ —enfatiza la última palabra.

—Anomalía en la _redes_ —ahora es mi turno de hacerlo, para en segundos sacar mi celular del bolsillo y enseñarle el mensaje de Koushiro que dice que, efectivamente, es un problema en las redes del Portal al Mundo Digital—. Dijo que lo mejor sería no ir allá hoy, para evitar algún problema.

—Pero, ¿y si está en peligro de nuevo? ¡No podemos esperar! —Hace un gesto de disgusto y rueda abrazando su almohada—. Además, estas vacaciones me aburren harto.

—¿Es ese el verdadero motivo? —con aquella sonrisa flaqueando, noto que Hikari no sabe si sentirse decepcionada o aliviada.

—De todas maneras, lo mejor será dejar esto en manos de Koushiro por ahora. ¿Recuerdan que existen distintos mundos interconectados en esas redes? —comento, llamándoles la atención.

—Ah, sí. Cuando la explicaste haciendo líneas de colores en _Paint_ —lo escucho de decir a Daisuke en tono de burla.

—Sí, no creo que sea buena idea. Quién sabe si terminas en un lugar equivocado, Daisuke-kun—ella se separa un poco de mí, acercándose a la cama—. No tendríamos cómo sacarte de ahí al no saber en cuál de todos esos mundos estás.

—¡Es por eso que ustedes dos irán conmigo! —ignorando nuestras advertencias como es de costumbre, el chico de cabello borgoña se levanta con ánimos, empujando un poco a Hikari. La toma de las manos, y luego a mí—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¡Esto es como una ruleta rusa!

—¿Ruleta rusa? —los dos preguntamos, incrédulos ante su analogía.

— Sí, ya saben, ese juego de azar que consiste en que una persona coloque una o varias balas dentro de un revolver, gire el cilindro, coloque el cañón en su sien y presione el gatillo—hace un ademán, imitando a la pistola en su cabeza y suelta un _bang_ —. Se juega generalmente entre dos personas y utilizando una sola bala, el objetivo es sobrevivir y quedarse con el premio.

 _Sí sabemos qué es, no era necesario explicarlo._

—¿A qué viene todo esto…?—nerviosa, siento como Hikari tragó algo de saliva.

—Si lo pensamos bien, existe una posibilidad de seis en sobrevivir. Si lo aplicamos a nosotros ahora mismo, tenemos casi ese mismo número de posibilidades de acabar en un mundo incorrecto. ¡Por eso sé que no nos pasará!

—Es contradictorio. Los mundos serían los espacios vacíos—clarifico.

—Takeru, no me has entendido. El Mundo Digital es, o más bien, son esos espacios vacíos.

 _Daisuke no comprende que su lógica tiene una gran falla al ser completamente al revés._

—Nada bueno saldrá de esto…—genuina preocupación se manifiesta en los ojos de Hikari, y sentí su respiración al cortarse—. Creo que lo mejor sería…

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

※※※

—Hey…

El sonido de las olas junto al olor a sal marina; airosa, grave, dejando una sensación eléctrica en mi cuerpo; sensación de pasar lija contra mi piel; el cantar cada vez se volvía más violento; arena áspera. No podía abrir mis ojos. Una ligera ola rugió al chocar contra unas rocas que sobresalían la orilla. Interferencia se apoderó de mi mente por breves instantes, sus voz opacándose. Cuando uno está en este estado, es capaz de notar todos los pequeños detalles que se pasan desapercibido.

—¿Puedes oírme?

Pude abrirlos. Abrirlos para percatarme cómo se ajustaban a la luz del sol, y pequeños datos jugaban con mis alrededores para reconstruir la figura de una persona. Cabello blanco, que pareciera tener la textura de un algodón de azúcar, era la característica más llamativa que poseía. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría entrelazar mis dedos entres sus hebras, y así quitarme la duda si es realmente esponjoso como imagino. Sus ojos de un gris verdoso reflejaban genuina preocupación, probablemente por mi aparente estado inconsciente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El mar danzaba en la orilla.

—… Luces algo desorientado.

Gaviotas emprendieron vuelo.

—Siendo honesto yo… No, todos aquí nos sentimos iguales. Ya que sin previo aviso… nos vimos puestos en esta situación.

El sonido de las olas es reconfortante.

—Hey… ¿me estás escuchando?

Fui capaz de levantarme, mis piernas esforzándose por despertarse. Estaban dormidas, y dolía al estirarme. Todavía se me era difícil adaptarme a mis alrededores pero, como deduje de los sonidos, me encontraba en una playa. El olor a sal, el viento pegajoso ante mi rostro. El rugir de las hojas de las palmeras que abundaban junto a la sensación de tener granos de arena en entre mis dedos, metidos en mis zapatos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, y por ello, no lo comprendía. Estaba en un lugar, con otro ser humano, frente a mí. Si de acuerdo a lo informado por Koushiro, las redes están anómalas, deberíamos haber terminado en algún mundo extraño luego de la imprudencia de Daisuke en sacar nuestros D-3 y prácticamente arrojarnos en la pantalla de su computadora personal.

Debí haber estado inmerso en mis pensamientos, al sentir la cercanía del desconocido. Ver su chaqueta verde oliva me produjo mucho calor bajo el ardiente sol.

—Hey, ¿seguro que estás bien? —había alzado hasta la mitad de su torso la mano derecha, y su mirada se achicó reflejando genuina preocupación.

—…Déjame tranquilo—murmuré con hostilidad, sin saber por qué.

 _Hikari dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento. No sé en dónde están ellos dos. Necesito saber en dónde estoy._

—N-No hay manera que deje tranquilo a alguien cuando está así de pálido…

 _Playa de arena blanca… Mar azul cristalino… Los rayos de sol cayendo sobre mi cuerpo… Este suave, viento tropical acariciando mi piel… Yo… definitivamente no sé qué está pasando aquí. Se supone que deberíamos estar en casa de Daisuke, pasando el día. Nunca intentando bajo su insistencia el ir al Mundo Digital y terminar… en donde sea que sea este sitio._

—Parece ser que estoy en una isla tropical.

—Sí, tienes razón—colocando un dedo índice cerca a la sien, y ladeando un poco el rostro, lleno de seguridad, el misterioso individuo lo afirma.

 _Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido. Es lo único que puedo decir con absoluta certeza._

Por ahora lo ignoré, y miré la palmera.

 _Supongo que tiene sentido que hayan palmeras en una isla tropical. Debo decir que es una palmera majestuosa… Pero ahora no es momento de dejarme impresionar por ella._

Fue ahí cuando noté la pantalla anclada al tronco.

 _¿Qué haría un monitor en un lugar como ese? Se encuentra en blanco… ¿para qué lo usarán?_

Cerca al mar, otro objeto resaltaba a simple vista.

—Hm. ¿Es esa una cámara…?—al examinarla más de cerca, noté que no era una cualquiera—, ¡¿Una cámara de seguridad?! ¿Estamos siendo monitoreados o algo así?

—No diría que estamos siendo exactamente monitoreados… Creo que nos observan por nuestra seguridad…—cruzó sus brazos y, al terminar, suelta una risa airosa y despreocupada—. Bueno, es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ello. ¡Mejor no darle mucha importancia!

 _¿Qué hay con este sujeto…? ¿Cómo puede mantener la calma en una situación como esta…? Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo soy el intruso en este lugar. Quizás por eso está con esa actitud. Sí, a lo mejor es un chico relajado._

Me perdí con el sonido de las olas y admiré el mar.

 _Cristalino… Azul… Tal cuál y como el de una isla tropical. ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!_

—Y, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Algo más tranquilo? —preguntó, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos—. Um… comprendo tu confusión, es lo más normal… Así nos sucedió cuando despertamos aquí. Pero, antes que nada, ¿por qué no nos presentamos?

 _¿Nos sucedió cuando despertamos aquí...?_

—¿…Presentarnos?

Por la forma en la que me miraba, intuí que lo mejor sería hacerlo antes de pasar a la ronda de preguntas.

 _Me llamó mucho la atención lo que dijo hace un momento._

—… Soy Nagito Komaeda. Un placer conocerte—sonrió a ojo cerrado, muy emocionado—. Ah, junto a mi presentación… Supongo que te diré cuál es mi Talento—hizo una pausa para suspirar con lástima—. Aunque, por más que te lo diga, en mi caso particular, es un Talento muy decepcionante…

 _No tengo idea de lo que está hablando._

—¿A qué te refieres con eso…?

—Tengo suerte. Soy afortunado—nuevamente sonrió, solo que no supe detectar la emoción que había escondida por detrás.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?—arqueé una ceja en confusión.

—No es una broma ni nada por el estilo…—alza ambas manos protegiéndose, incluso retrocediendo un poco, por los nervios—, ese es mi Talento. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ... ¡Ah, pero que tonto! Todavía ni sé cómo te llamas... Qué desconsiderado de mi parte.

Sentí sus ojos brillar con una luz que no sabía cómo describir. Ningún buen presentimiento me daban, y no tenía idea de lo que buscaba por medio de esa pregunta, y menos sabría que responder. Solo se me ocurría una sola cosa pero, lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era retornar al tema anterior y saber si él pasó por lo mismo por la forma en la que explicó mi situación. Las palmas de las manos me sudaban, y podía sentir su mirada examinando cada jugada mía. Algo me decía que él era más de lo que aparentaba ser bajo esa sonrisa despreocupada y suave voz. Algo que no deseaba saber ni conocer.

—¡Komaeda-kun!

Una figura se tropezaba entre la arena de manera perezosa, unos mocasines rosa pastel hundiéndose en la arena. Una falda de un color similar, junto a una chaqueta de color azul marino con orejas que parecían ser de gatito se iban formando conforme a su figura haciéndose más clara. Una piel casi tan pálida como la del muchacho que iba por el nombre de Nagito Komaeda (salvo que la de él es _extremadamente_ pálida como un cadaver). Al ver que llevaba una mochila pequeña de un gato rosado hecho de felpa, pude confirmar que se trataba de una chica de cabello lavanda. Sus ojos de una tonalidad similar parpadearon una vez que arribó, conteniendo su aliento. Deduje que no estaba acostumbrada a correr. En su mano derecha llevaba una consola portátil del Game Girl Advance.

—Nanami-san, no era necesario apresurar el paso por basura como yo—dijo él lleno de decepción ante sí mismo—. Al parecer traes compañía.

—¿Compañía? —solté al aire sin notarlo. La chica se me quedó mirando, examinándome. Luego, perdió interés con rapidez y se sumió en su videojuego—. Estem...

—Esa es la Super Duper Gamer de Preparatoria para ti, no esperaba menos de Nanami-san. Una esperanza tan hermosa brillando luego de tal adversidad para tu estamina—sonriente, observo como la elogia y, por algún motivo, me estremeció cuando mencionó la palabra _esperanza_ —. ¿Quién te acompaña?

—¿Hmm? —sin alzar el rostro de su consola, repentinamente sus ojos se iluminan—. Motomiya-kun... eso creo. ¡Sabía sobre un juego indie muy antiguo, como Hinata-kun! Me asombró. No muchos lo conocen y...

—¿Motomiya...? ¡Daisuke está aquí! —exclamé, mirando a la distancia. El ardiente sol me quemaba el rostro, probablemente la punta de mi nariz ya tenga quemaduras. La pegajosa brisa marina me hacía añorar un duchazo frío pero, aún así atisbé al moreno correr para así alcanzarnos. Al parecer, la tal Nanami lo había dejado atrás al estar concentrada en su juego—. ¡Daisuke!

—¡Hah... hah... hah...! —recuperó su aliento al arribar a mi lado, lanzándose a mis hombros—. Creí que iba a morir bajo este calor.

—Eso suena interesante. Ojalá algo así sucediera para que la esperanza de todos brillase y así saquen su máximo provecho y desempeño—con una risa despreocupada, el chico de cabello color crema cerró sus ojos.

—Komaeda-kun... —inflando sus mejillas, Nanami lo reprende.

—Es solo un hipotético caso, Nanami-san... Es imposible que eso suceda. Conociendo mi suerte, es una fortuna que nada malo haya pasado.

—Bien—aliviada, coloca una mano en su pecho y sonríe, ignorando su juego por un momento—. Cierto, ¿Hinata-kun no estaba contigo?

—Me invitó a un paseo pero terminamos separados por lo que sucedió. Y luego íbamos a ir a nuestro nido de amor, que lástima. Debe de ser a causa de mi suerte—suspiró en desdén.

 _¿Ese no es un lugar en donde dos amantes...? De acuerdo, Takeru, estas personas son locas. Por ahora enfócate en Daisuke._

—Daisuke, ¿estás mejor? —le pregunté una vez se estabilizó.

—Sí, eso creo. ¡Caray, pero qué clase de lugar es este! De todos los sitios... ¿una isla tropical? Entiendo que estemos de vacaciones de verano pero todo esto es muy extraño. Cuando desperté me estaba ahogando en la arena—arregló sus googles y, efectivamente, arena salió de ahí en grandes cantidades.

—¿Cómo te ahogarías en la arena? —arqueé una ceja, incrédulo.

—Verás, creo que cuando caímos del cielo, debo de haber... aterrizado tan fuerte que terminé sumergido. Se me hizo casi imposible llamar a Nanami-chan que justo pasaba por ahí.

—Hm... sabía que no había sido una buena idea intentar ir al Digimundo. Este debe de ser uno de los miles de mundos del flujo Digital... aunque todo se ve tan _real_ , que me cuesta creerlo.

 _Demasiado real. Sería descabellado pensar que este mundo está hecho de datos... ¿cierto?_

—Primero lo primero, tenemos que saber exactamente en dónde estamos y salir de aquí. Si los dos estamos juntos... eso significaría que Hikari también ha venido a este mundo—dije preocupado. No había señales de ella y temía que si habían más personas locas, algo le sucedería—. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

—¡Eso es lo mismo que quiero hacer pero, Nanami-chan dice que es una mala idea! —Daisuke cruzó sus brazos, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Mala idea...? —volteé a ver a los dos adolescentes, cada quién sumido en su mundo. La chica seguía absorta en su juego, y el chico que me daba una mala espina miraba una concha blanca, admirando su belleza—. Creo que la mala idea es quedarnos con ellos, Daisuke. Todo es muy extraño, ¿no lo ves?

—Hmm, puede ser—testarudo como siempre ante mis sugerencias, el heredero del Valor y la Amistad observa el cristalino mar—. Vayamos a buscar a Hikari. El caballero en armadura debe de ir a rescatarla. Tú serás el corcel, ¿entendido?

—Entendido—alzando los hombros ante sus tonterías, anhelé tener esa personalidad tan despreocupada ante situaciones que son preocupantes.

No obstante, antes de que nos fueramos a separar. El chico que mide lo que aparenta ser un metro ochenta, suelta lo que parecía ser un gesto de fastidio. Una gaviota acababa de atacarle la mano y emprendió vuelo con un objeto redondo. Traté de divisar lo que era, y solo vi un objeto redondo verde antes de que mis ojos dieran directo con el sol y tuviera que bajar la vista.

—Aa... el _kusamochi_... —en lo que aparentaba ser una expresión de decepción y asombro, el chico de cabello esponjoso entró en un dilema—. Tanta mala suerte... ¡no puedo esperar a la gran suerte que vendrá luego de tanto infortunio!

—Komaeda-kun, estás babeando—Nanami no levantó su rostro del videojuego, y le extendió un pañuelo. Luego, bostezó—. Ah, tan cansada... tanto sueño... Estoy segura que Hinata-kun...

—Era mi agradecimiento a Hinata-kun por tomarse la molestia de salir de paseo con alguien como yo. Por los regalos, por escucharme... ¡Espero que la suerte que venga sea fantástica!

 _Yo, con suerte, lo único que deseo es que partamos en búsqueda de Hikari y comprender nuestra situación._

Pero quizás, la suerte, realmente era algo especial, ya que Hikari apareció caminando en la orilla, zapatos en mano y su vestido celeste bailando en el viento. Pies descalzos dejaban huellas en la arena, y sonreía llena de vitalidad y luz. Su corto cabello se mecía con la brisa y lo acomodó tras la oreja, y aparentaba estar húmedo. Observé cómo Daisuke se quedó en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, admirando la vista. Una risa escapó de los labios de nuestra amiga, hasta que nos percatamos a quién se la dirigía.

—¿Y ese quién es? —con una voz grave, neutral y sin emoción, Daisuke lanzó la misma pregunta que yo también me hacía.

El muchacho desconocido que caminaba a su lado, escuchándola atentamente, mediría un centímetro menos que el chico que me encontró cuando desperté. Su cabello era castaño y puntiagudo, con un mechón rebelde que sobresalía (que era mucho más puntiagudo que su pelo en general). Ojos verdes se mezclaban con los canelas de Hikari, indicando que era una plática amena. A diferencia de los otros dos individuos con chaqueta, él vestía una camisa blanca con corbata verde y un pantalón conjunto.

—¡Hinata-kun! —escuché exclamar a los dos, especialmente al chico de cabello esponjoso con una voz más alta.

El muchacho se petrificó, y Hikari parecía decirle algo. Aparentaba ser que el tal Hinata, ante mis ojos, no deseaba acudir a nosotros. Volteé y me imaginé por qué. La chica que iba por Nanami ya se estaba quedando dormida, y Nagito Komaeda se encontraba neutral pero, podía sentir algo de emoción... una emoción que me aterraba conocer.

 _Especialmente porque dijo que quería ir a su "nido de amor" con ese chico que se llama Hinata._

Me abracé a mí mismo y temblé. No deseaba involucrarme en asuntos así de complejos con desconocidos en un mundo extraño. Fue por eso que por estar sumido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté que tenía a Hikari prácticamente en mi rostro, llena de alegría. Dio una pirueta y estiró sus brazos al cielo. En ese momento, sentí que todo iba a salir bien.

—¡Daisuke! ¡Takeru! Sabía que estarían aquí también.

—Dijo mi nombre primero... juju—como el niño que es, trató de sacarme una envidia inexistente. Acudió a Hikari y la abrazó, levantándola en los aires. Luego la bajó y dejó tranquila—. Estábamos por ir a buscarte.

—Eso mismo. Deducimos que si ambos nos encontramos, definitivamente estarías por aquí—agregué.

—Todo fue gracias a Hinata-san. Me encontró en medio del mar—con una risa nerviosa y rascándose con nervios la mejilla, Hikari me observó como pidiendo disculpas.

—Eso explica el por qué tu cabello está mojado—respondí—. Aunque tu ropa está seca.

—Hinata-kun me llevó a una pequeña casa de playa que hay en esta isla. Habían sodas, un armario, inclusive una ducha. Por eso pude quitarme la sal del agua.

—¡Espero que no le hayas hecho nada indecente a Hikari-chan! —prepotente como siempre, Daisuke amenaza al chico nuevo que estaba incómodo con la situación actual.

—¡Daisuke-kun! —frunciendo el ceño, nuestra compañera de aventuras le llama la atención.

—Acosar chicas está mal, Hinata-kun—la voz airosa del muchacho que me encontró en la playa resonó en el ambiente, generando finalmente una reacción en él—. Muy mal.

—¡Komaeda! —frustrado, lo que me hizo deducir que ya era una costumbre, mi corazón presentía que ya estábamos completos.

Completos, no sabía por qué. Observé el sol, y deduje que recién sería mediodía.

 _Hasta en el infierno las horas pasan más rápido._

※※※

Sentados en un círculo en medio de la arena, junto al cantar de las gaviotas, el sonido de las olas y la brisa meciendo nuestros cabellos, optamos por la mejor alternativa. Saber qué rayos estaba sucediendo, al todos nosotros estar sumamente desconcertados con lo acontecido. Un diminuto cangrejo caminó por mi lado, trepó mi rodilla, y se ocultó en un hueco. Si este mundo era uno paralelo, planteaba la hipótesis que podría tratarse de un Mundo Digital alternativo, pero tenía la sensación que no era así. En tal caso, ellos tendrían camaradas y estarían con ellos en todo momento. Frente a mí se encontraba el chico de cabello blanco, al medio el castaño y a la derecha la chica de cabello lavanda. En nuestro caso, Hikari estaba entre nos.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que con toda la conmoción perdí los materiales para el prendedor de Usami... —murmuró el chico de la chaqueta verde.

—Komaeda... solo nos queda hoy y fuiste enviado a la zona donde más probabilidades había de encontrarlos—frustrado, el castaño contiene su enojo.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo... eso creo. Tengo experiencia en recolección rápida de materiales—levantó un dedo indice la única chica de aquél trío.

—Eso sería _Harvest Moon_ , Nanami—evidentemente, lucía mentalmente agotado al tener que controlar a dos personas... algo excéntricas—. Por eso mismo te tocó ir a la granja el día de hoy.

—Hmmm—infló sus mejillas y regresó a su juego—. Ya no jugaremos _Monster Hunter_.

—¡En todo caso...! —él se afinó la garganta—. Toda esta situación es muy extraña, y se me hace muy inusual que más personas hayan aparecido mágicamente aquí.

—La vara mágica de Usami puede transformar un caballo en una vaca, no debería de sorprenderte—lo escuché decir al chico alto.

—¡Tú que tomas esas cosas a la ligera! —aparentemente, el único cuerdo era quien menos paciencia tenía—. Como iba diciendo, lo mejor sería conocernos y llegar a un entendimiento.

—Maravilloso, Hinata-kun. No esperaba menos de ti y tu gloriosa esperanza—noté cómo una vena de enfado nacía en Hinata—. De seguro tu Talento debe de ser el Super Duper Conciliador o algo similar. Tantas posibilidades.

Fue ignorado rotundamente. Hikari bajó la mirada y contempló a Hinata, como si fuese algo que ella solo entendiese.

—Mi nombre es Hajime Hinata. Como podrán ver, estos dos son algo problemáticos pero, son muy buenas personas.

—No merezco semejante halago, solo soy una basura pero, me alegra escuchar esas palabras venir de ti, Hinata-kun.

—Silencio, Komaeda.

 _Me da la impresión que estas son discusiones diarias._

—La chica de aquí, algo dormilona y muy absorta en sus juegos es Chiaki Nanami—sobándose un ojo, ella se recuesta en el hombro de Hinata y sigue jugando. Saluda con la mano y suelta un bostezo—. Puede... um... no parecer muy confiable pero siempre pone su máximo empeño.

Hizo una breve pausa; siguió.

—Y este sujeto de aquí es Komaeda.

—Un placer—sonrió, por más que su introducción haya consistido de solo su apellido.

—Hinata-kun, eso fue muy maleducado de tu parte—Nanami se acomodó en su hombro, levantando brevemente la vista de su consola portátil—. Tienes que hacerlo bien... eso creo.

—Siendo honesto... ¿cuál era el nombre de Komaeda? Nagi... Nagi... ¡Nagito!

 _Pum._

—¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —si no fuera por la preocupación de Hikari, jamás hubiera notado que Komaeda había sumergido su rostro en la hirviente arena blanca cual avestruz. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y no supe si su rostro se encontraba rojo por el ardor o por _aquel_ detalle—. Dios mío, estás hecho un tomate.

—No hay motivo para preocuparse por alguien como yo... toda esa mala suerte fue beneficiosa que no me importaría quemarme el rostro por completo—sonriente, Hinata y Nanami lo observan con imparcialidad—. No creí que Hinata-kun usaría mi nombre. Que recurra a algo tan degradante...

—Komaeda-kun... —alzando el dedo índice de nuevo, no comprendía del todo las intenciones de Nanami—. Lo mejor en estas situaciones es callar, eso creo... si es que te gustaría que volviese a suceder.

No hubo objeciones ni nada. El chico de cabello blanco se abrazó a sí mismo como si delirara, y se encerró en un pequeño mundo.

—Sí, muy especial—murmuró Daisuke.

—Bueno, en nuestro caso empezaré yo—Hikari se afinó la garganta, tratando de romper la incómoda atmósfera alrededor de Hinata—. Hinata-san fue quien me encontró en medio del mar, y estaré agradecida por el que me haya ayudado a salir. Me llamo Hikari Yagami, encantada de conocerlos.

—No es para tanto, Yagami—sin honoríficos ni nada, Hinata se avergüenza un poco. Nanami se despistó de su videojuego y me pareció ver algo de incomodidad en sus ojos—. Tuviste suerte que pasara por ahí buscándolos a ellos dos.

Con una dulce risa, Hikari aligeró el ambiente con su luz. Tan cálida que me hacía olvidar el ardiente sol que nos cubría.

—Hinata-san, puedes llamarme Hikari. Nadie nunca usa mi apellido.

—De acuerdo, Hikari.

—Pues yo soy Daisuke Motomiya—con un impulso a la defensiva como es de costumbre, el moreno se interpuso entre ellos dos—. Sí, gracias por salvar a Hikari-chan pero ahora ya estoy yo aquí para hacerlo.

—Discúlpalo, puede ser algo prepotente—me atreví a decir—. Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, lamentamos si hemos causado algún inconveniente. Al parecer andaban ocupados en algo.

—Es lo de menos... eso creo—estirando su espalda, Nanami estira ambos brazos y bosteza—. Nosotros fuimos quienes decidimos acudir hacia ustedes.

—No todos los días caen personas del cielo. Tenemos muchas preguntas en mente, y quisiéramos llamar a la Instructora Usami para que explique la situación al ustedes estar tan confundidos como nosotros pero no acude a nuestros llamados.

—Debe de ser porque estamos encerrados en la Isla número 2... creo—Nanami se dejó caer una vez más en el hombro de Hinata.

—¿Encerrados? —Hikari ladeó el rostro—. ¿Isla número 2?

—Hay un total de cuatro islas aquí en Jabberwock—comentó Hinata.

—Nunca había escuchado de tal lugar... —me susurra Daisuke.—Algo me hace creer que el portal al Mundo Digital nos ha traído a otra dimensión o algo...

—¿Y quién crees que tiene la culpa? —traté de fulminarlo con la mirada al igual que Miyako, pero no sirvió.

—No es una historia muy larga... eso creo—Nanami no había escuchado nuestra conversación resolviendo la pregunta de Hikari.

—Sucede que estábamos recolectando materiales para armar un objeto a pedido de nuestra instructora hasta que este tipo—y señaló a Komaeda, quien seguía en un lapso muy extraño—. Tuvo la brillante idea de que nos separáramos para ir a buscar qué eran esas luces que caían del cielo que resultaron ser ustedes tres.

—En el proceso, su pie se tropezó con una de las cuerdas de la puerta de la isla que da con el puente que interconecta con la principal, y se cerró. Tratamos de abrirla pero se rompió por completo cuando él trato de arreglarlo... creo—bajando la mirada con tristeza, Nanami suspira.

—Pero al final se volvió en buena suerte porque si no hubiéramos venido aquí, Hikari-san se hubiera ahogado en el mar—despertando de su lapsus, el chico de cabello blanco sonríe—. Mi Talento sirvió de algo, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero recordemos que todo esto se origino por tu culpa—cruzando los brazos, admiré como Hinata igual contenía una sonrisa. Al parecer, por más protesta que hubiera, realmente apreciaba al chico.

—¡Tienes razón, soy una desgracia humana! —y como quien no quiere la cosa, sonreía y brillaba con tal intensidad que me confirmó al 100% que este chico tenía una mente muy retorcida.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de denigrarte de ese modo, Komaeda? Te he dicho que _me_ molesta que lo hagas... _nos_ molesta que lo hagas—con eso dicho, observé que miró a Nanami, todavía recostada, y alzó la cabeza de nuevo. En su pantalla decía _Game Over_ , y bostezó para asentir al final.

La atmósfera se tornó pesada, y solo me preocupé en el sonido de las olas dar contra las rocas y oler la sal marina. Daisuke optó por romperlo.

—Nanami-chan, ¿es por eso que dijiste que sería una mala idea salir? ¿Porque estamos encerrados?

—Eso mismo... creo. Probablemente en el ocaso nos vengan a buscar cuando no nos encuentren—se puso de pie, y cubrió su rostro por el sol.

—Ahora que lo pienso, para que ellos tres estén aquí, significa que deben de ser alumnos de Kibougamine—achicando la mirada, noté como Komaeda sospechaba algo y se hacía pasar por alguien que ignoraba los hechos principales a propósito, y aquello no me gustaba en lo absoluto—. Más que ser el Super Duper Estudiante Afortunado de Preparatoria, me consideraría un Super Duper Fanático de los Super Duper Estudiantes de Preparatoria. ¿Algo enredado, no lo creen? En todo caso, cuando hice mis investigaciones respectivas, no recuerdo haberlos visto en la base de datos. Tampoco creo que pertenezcan a otra clase, al ser solo nuestro año quien se encuentra en este paseo escolar.

—Los debes de haber pasado por alto, al igual que a mí—Hinata se rascó el cuello luego de contestar, lucía algo decaído ante mis ojos.

—Sigo sorprendido por mi gravísimo despiste, al estar segurísimo de que cuentas con un Talento espectacular, Hinata-kun—con delicadeza, susurra su nombre generando unos escalofríos no tan placenteros en mí. Este sujeto era muy inusual—. Me imagino que ellos tres deben de tener un Talento. Takaishi-kun ya sabe el mío y todos los de Nanami-san. Como dije, mi Talento es la suerte y es un ciclo constante entre buena y mala. El de Hinata-kun es un misterio, y estaría dispuesto a poner explosivos y detonar la isla entera si es necesario para descubrirlo y hacer que brille con una gran esperanza.

Ladeó el rostro. Sonrió. Rió con una voz suave y airosa. Me asombra que diga cosas tan descabelladas y fuera de lugar como si fuese algo perfectamente normal.

—Komaeda, deja de decir esas estupideces. La amnesia se irá—suspiró Hinata.

—Eso o incluso empezar una serie de asesinatos mutuos.

—Komaeda-kun... —Nanami infló sus mejillas—. Dejamos este tema en claro... creo.

—Vaya, Nanami-san. No quería hacerte enfadar—alzando sus manos en defensa, deja el tema—. Pero estoy seguro que deben de tener algún Talento.

—¿Talento? —Daisuke volvió a hablar—. Hm... diría que los videojuegos pero al ver a Nanami-chan jugar tantas cosas en el camino sin sudar ni perder ni una sola vez... sería un insulto a su habilidad.

—Komaeda-kun, ¿qué considerarías un Talento? —escuché preguntar a Hikari, algo nerviosa. Parecía presentir lo mismo que yo.

—Mejor ni respondas, vas a decir cosas más confusas... —suspirando, Hinata opta por responder—. Quizás también tienen algún tipo de amnesia como yo.

—¡Lo tengo, sé cuál sería mi talento! —haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, observo como Daisuke se levanta de golpe, emocionado—. ¡El Valor y la Amistad!

—¿Valor y la Amistad? —parpadeó Komaeda, sumamente interesado.

—¿Sería algo así como "Lealtad"? —ahora fue el turno de Hinata.

—Ahora que lo ponen de ese modo, creo que sí. Estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo por mis amigos, por más que requiera a veces discutir con ellos—rascándose el cabello, Daisuke lanza una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Al igual que yo con Hinata-kun!

—Komaeda, no creo que Motomiya llegue a ese nivel—dándose un palmaso en la frente, intercambio miradas con Hinata—¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto—respondí, atorándome con mis palabras.

—Hm... Conque Talento... —vi que Hikari había cruzado sus brazos, pensando seriamente en el asunto—. Si nos basamos en nuestros emblemas, creo que mi Talento sería la Luz.

—¿La Luz? —preguntó Nanami, apagando su consola. Al parecer le había llamado mucho la atención para hacerlo y, con la expresión de Komaeda y Hinata, pude confirmarlo—. ¿La controlas?

—No exactamente... —se acomodó en la arena, doblando su vestido—. Digamos que nos encontramos en la más temible oscuridad... es ahí cuando la luz brillará indicando el camino a seguir y los corazones de los demás. Digamos que yo... soy capaz de creer fervientemente en esa luz en los peores casos.

—Incluso una vez Sora me comentó que te transformaste en la misma Luz, es asombroso lo que puede hacer, Hikari-chan.

—No es para tanto, Daisuke-kun—algo sonrojada, ella desvió la mirada.

—Tan esperanzador... —Komaeda había vuelto a abrazarse a sí mismo, delirando. Nanami recurrió a limpiarle parte del rostro con un pañuelo, y Hinata, a mi parecer, lucía como un padre que sufre de vergüenza ajena—. Oh, Nanami-san. No debiste tomarte la molestia de limpiar tan horripilante rostro.

—Si no lo hacía, luego Hinata-kun no podría...

—¿¡Bueno, cuál sería tu talento, Takaishi!? —cambiando de tema abruptamente hacia mí, sentí cómo evadía algo que parecía ser íntimo al interrumpir la oración de la adicta a los juegos de video.

 _Siento que la relación de ellos tres va más allá de solo la amistad. Ver a Nanami recostada en su hombro, las miradas de Komaeda hacia Hinata, y cómo este se siente entre ambos... Quizás estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. No creo que sean como nosotros tres._

—La verdad yo...

—¡Aaa! —Nanami juntó sus brazos frente al pecho y parecía exaltada. Su estómago soltó un gruñido y a diferencia de toda chica, no se sonrosó al saber que había sido expuesta—. Deberíamos comer algo, eso creo. Hemos estado muchas horas bajo el sol.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que me estoy deshidratando—Hinata pretendió que su mano era un abanico.

—Lo que sea para salir de este terrible calor—ahora Daisuke lo imitó.

Supe que el estómago de Hikari sonó igual, ya que apretujó mi mano algo avergonzada.

—Takaishi-kun, ¿por qué no me acompañas? —Nanami me sonrió, extendiéndome la mano—. Para que conozcas un poco esta isla, ya que Komaeda-kun fue quien te encontró y todos nosotros acudimos hacia ustedes... creo.

Me pareció que Hinata lucía sospechoso, hasta que Komaeda se le acercó al rostro.

—Sabía que Hinata-kun quería estar a solas con Nanami-san.

—¡Sigues con ese tema, Komaeda! —resignado, cruza los brazos—. Supongo que Hikari y Motomiya vendrán con nosotros. De seguro hay cosas comestibles por aquí.

—Y quién sabe, quizás tu Talento sea ser Chef. Ah, pero para eso tenemos a Hanamura-kun. Quizás seas el Super Duper...

—Solo vámonos. Aquí tenemos un lugar de comida rápida, así que no es necesario.

Observé cómo Hikari y Daisuke iban con ellos, no tan convencidos, y ella me miró con algo de preocupación. Solo le sonreí, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

 _Eso es lo que quiero creer._

Y la sonrisa de Nanami me lo confirmó.

※※※

Luego de recorrer la isla, y de vez en cuando tener que empujar a la Super Duper Gamer de Preparatoria entre la arena para que avance, terminamos descansando en la casa de playa de la segunda isla. Por lo que había podido ver, tenían suficientes amenidades que podría pasar por una isla capaz de albergar una población. Observábamos el océano, el sol perdiéndose entre las olas. El silencio era mágico y magnífico, haciéndome olvidar todo el lío en el que nos habíamos metido.

—¿De dónde vienen exactamente, Takaishi-kun?

La pregunta me agarró frío.

—No son de aquí... eso creo. Menos son estudiantes de Kibougamine. Puedes decirme... si quieres, eso creo—colocó una mano en su pecho y emanó una cálida sonrisa—. Puedo sentirlo, no son de aquí.

—¿Sentirlo...? Y, Nanami, puedes decirme Takeru. En verdad no estamos acostumbrados a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos como ustedes lo hacen—traté de responder lo más neutralmente posible.

—¿Tan raro es? —infló sus mejillas, pensativa—. Para nosotros sería extraño llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres... probablemente. Ya viste cómo Komaeda-kun se comportó cuando Hinata-kun lo llamó por su nombre.

—Creo que eso es por otro motivo...

—Sí, es cierto—y sonrió como una madre orgullosa—. Entonces, Takeru-kun, ¿de dónde vienen?

—De Odaiba, en Japón—repliqué muy tranquilo—. Siendo honesto, no sé cómo terminamos aquí luego de... olvídalo, te va a sonar una locura.

—¿Te sonaría una locura si te digo que este mundo es un programa de computadora, Takeru-kun? ¿Que ustedes no deberían de estar aquí y necesito que regresen a su mundo para mantener el orden?

 _Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas._

Le conté sobre el Digimundo. Nuestras aventuras. Historias que ella desconocía y jamás había escuchado. Descubrí que ella era una Inteligencia Artificial y que nadie más lo sabía. Que quería mucho a todos sus compañeros de clase, pero especialmente a Hinata y Komaeda. Que sabía que Hinata adoraba la compañía de los dos, y que Komaeda haría realmente lo que fuese por Hinata. Que no supo cuándo su objetivo se desvió de su trayecto y acabó con ellos dos. Que no sabia qué era el amor, pero sabía que lo sentía por Hinata. Que no sabía qué era el amor, pero sabía que Komaeda lo sentía por Hinata. Que no sabía qué era el amor, pero sabía que Hinata lo sentía hacia ellos dos.

—No es tan descabellado, Nanami. Nosotros tres... Hikari, Daisuke y yo estamos en una situación similar. Daisuke ama a Hikari. Yo amo a Hikari. Hikari nos ama a los dos. No es extraño. Lo que sí, gracias por contármelo todo. Creí que sería una locura... —me quité el sombrero, dejando que mi cabello sintiese la brisa marina.

—El Neo World Program no está diseñado para mantenerlos a ustedes tres... eso creo. Quizá por eso no puedo contactarme con Usami... —agachó el rostro con tristeza—. Por eso voy a encontrar la solución para llevarlos de regreso a casa.

—Gracias, Nanami—le sonreí con honestidad.

—Por cierto, Takeru-kun—al emplear mi nombre, sentí una gentil brisa melancólica mezclándose en sus ojos púrpura. Me estrujó el corazón el ver aquella expresión—. Si Komaeda-kun pregunta de nuevo sobre tu Talento... ten cuidado, ¿sí? Es solo un presentimiento, eso creo. Él... cree que las personas están divididas entre los que tienen Talento y aquellos que no, a la hora en la que nacimos y... los margina.

—Realmente te preocupa Hinata, ¿verdad?

—Si Komaeda-kun se pone en ese modo, Hinata-kun se pondría muy triste por más que le enfade, y no quiero verlos así, eso creo—infló de nuevo sus mofletes—. Probablemente deberíamos ir yendo.

—Tienes razón.

Me levanté, cargando el peso del mundo en mis hombros. Me intrigaba Nagito Komaeda. Sobretodo su retorcida manera de pensar con respecto a la esperanza. La esperanza que para él era un bien y poder absoluto.

※※※

Sabiendo que su Talento era el de la suerte, no supe cómo ni por qué, pero acabamos sentados en la orilla mirando el atardecer. Justificó que habían mejores personas con quienes pasar el tiempo, y que sería una pérdida el estar con una _escoria humana_ como él, pero yo sabía muy bien que había sido un acopio de coincidencias. Era turno de que Hikari y Daisuke estuvieran a solas para conversar, y aparentemente era lo mismo con Hinata y Nanami, salvo que este acabó con ella dormida en su regazo y el chico de cabello puntiagudo incapaz de moverse con las piernas entumecidas. Pude leer a través de los ojos de Komaeda que él deseaba que se le durmieran más, para así tener que cargarlo de regreso. Podía sentir un amor provenir de su mirada. Uno extraño que me desconcertaba pero, era amor al fin y al cabo. Una conversación inició, tampoco se me ocurrió un cómo. Solo fluyó. Algo me dijo que Komaeda y Ken se llevarían bien. Quizás por eso lo traté como lo trataría a él. El sol caía y moría. La noche nos envolvía. La pregunta volvió a salir.

—Takaishi-kun, me intriga saber cuál es tu Talento.

" _Si Komaeda-kun pregunta de nuevo sobre tu Talento... ten cuidado, ¿sí? Es solo un presentimiento, eso creo. Él... cree que las personas están divididas entre los que tienen Talento y aquellos que no, a la hora en la que nacimos y... los margina."_

—N-N-No es tan espectacular—titubeé.

—Mm.

 _No me cree._

Silencio incómodo. Un silencio que podía sentir una hostilidad que no sabía clasificar.

—Supongo que no me deje entender a través de mi deplorable vocabulario—suspiró, quebrando mis silenciosas palabras—. Es simple curiosidad. Nada más ni nada menos. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta distinta?

—No tienes por qué preguntar—me quedé extrañado.

—¿Qué crees que es la _esperanza_? —achicó la mirada, perdiéndola en el mar—. Haga a quien haga la pregunta, solo Hinata-kun ha podido responder algo. Creo que no me hago entender cuando hablo con los demás. Basura como yo no es capaz de entablar una conversación con personas tan maravillosas.

—No creo que eso sea cierto.

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron un poco, con un brillar distinto.

—Nanami-san dijo lo mismo una vez. Y claro, Hinata-kun. Salvo que él muy irritado. Al ser así, ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre?

—Yo... —me había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué responder—. ¿Qué creo que es la esperanza?

 _Mi emblema es la Esperanza. Debería de saberlo y... nada viene a mi cabeza. Mi emblema ha brillado solo en los peores momentos. En los estereotipados "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". No ha hecho mayor cosa. Y no creo que esa sea la respuesta que quiere escuchar._

—La esperanza es algo absolutamente bueno. Desbordando con justicia sin límites, felicidad y sueños, siempre. Suena como una fantasía, ¿no es así? —sonriente, lucía feliz por lo que más admiraba—. Pero todos ellos, con sus voluntades en alto y sus gloriosos talentos, deberían ser capaces de encarnarla. Como Hinata-kun. Amo la Esperanza que está dentro de él. ¡De seguro entiendes lo maravillosa que es!

 _La esperanza es maravillosa pero, también, un arma de doble filo. Lo sé muy bien._

—Estoy más que feliz en volverme un peldaño para una esperanza tan hermosa. Si puedo contribuir en nutrir las semillas de esperanza tales como las de ellos... Estoy dispuesto a morir en un instante.

—¿Es eso a lo que llamas _esperanza_? Pondrías muy tristes a Nanami y a Hinata...

 _Tal y como me deprimí con la muerte de Patamon al él ser la última Esperanza en más de una ocasión._

—No creo que se entristezcan por basura como yo. Más bien, creo que esa tristeza nutriría esas pequeñas semillas de esperanza para que germinen en algo hermoso. No me importaría volverme en la desesperanza para que nazca una esperanza en ellos.

—¡Te equivocas! —quise cubrirme la boca, y admiré cómo Komaeda me examinaba. No sabía cómo describir su mirar. Era una mezcla extraña de emoción en sus ojos. Negro y blanco se fundían en sus pupilas, revelando que era una persona gris, en medio del blanco y el negro—. La esperanza puede ser maravillosa pero... es un arma de doble filo, créeme.

—Eso no me importa—se levantó, estirándose—Sea un arma de doble filo, será suficiente para hacerlos brillar. Por eso mismo es maravillosa.

 _Definitivamente, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice._

—Creo que tenemos opiniones muy distintas con respecto a eso—confesé—. Yo... gracias a la Esperanza he ganado pero... perdido muchas cosas. Sobretodo, a alguien muy importante para mí. Cuando dicen que la Esperanza es lo último que se pierde... realmente puedes perderlo todo.

—Eso es lo que la hace grandiosa. Cuanto más pierdas, más puedes brillar—extendiendo ambos brazos, su distorsionada silueta se fundió con el último rayo del atardecer—. Ser capaz de presenciar algo así... realmente, qué felicidad.

—Creo que jamás llegaremos a un entendimiento.

—Lo mismo dijo Hinata-kun. Por eso te considero un camarada más en búsqueda de la esperanza. Así que, podría sonar raro al venir de mí pero, sé que tienes la capacidad de un Talento así, Takaishi-kun. Puedo sentirlo. Claro, que el de Hinata-kun es superior al tuyo.

Simplemente me quedé sin palabras.

—Creo que este ha sido un descubrimiento afortunado entre nosotros. Al parecer mi Talento sí sirvió después de todo ese infortunio al dejarnos encerrados en la isla número dos. Un hallazgo inesperado que se produjo al estar buscando algo distinto.

 _He descubierto a una persona que tiene una visión distorsionada de la Esperanza. Alguien que sería mi contra. Mi antítesis y... aún así, pudimos llevarnos bien. Me ha hecho considerar que si lo que conozco de la esperanza es absoluto y creo que, yo, le he dejado algo similar aunque no luzca admitirlo. Puedo ver un semblante distinto._

—Al parecer Hinata-kun no puede levantarse. Ya debe de ser hora de ir a nuestro nido de amor—con una risa despreocupada, acude hacia el muchacho, a lo lejos.

Me dediqué a mirar al cielo, perdiéndome en la primera estrella.

 _¿Es esto a lo que se le llama serendipia?_

※※※

Cuando Hikari, Daisuke y yo abrimos los ojos. Estábamos en su habitación. Tal cual nos quedamos dormidos en la cabaña de la playa, los seis, no creí que al abrir los ojos estaríamos de regreso. Nanami había cumplido su palabra de manera extraña. Había sido capaz de traernos de regreso, sin saber cómo. Quizá sea su habilidad como inteligencia artificial. Jamás lo sabré. Fue un encuentro extraño y distinto, todo gracias a la idea de Daisuke y su torpeza en llevarnos a este. Pero, en realidad, lo más desconcertante, fue encontrar dos pares de ropa interior desconocida en nuestras posesiones.

Daisuke tenía una prenda íntima de mujer. Era rosada, con un diseño de 8bits.

La mía era de hombre; de a cuadros grises y blancos.

Hikari no tenía nada. Tampoco hubo necesidad de aclarar malentendidos. Solo nos reímos. Y supimos que no había sido un sueño. Que la anomalía que Koushiro dijo nos llevaría a un programa de computadora de otra dimensión.

 _Y si lo llegó a ser, espero que esos tres chicos puedan tener una vida libre de desesperanza._

* * *

.

.

.

Esta es mi contribución. No sé qué salió. Primera vez que escribo de Danganronpa, especialmente mi OT3 conociendo a mi otra OT3. Escribir a Komaeda fue todo un reto. Acepto críticas constructivas. Si hay algún error ortografico, lo solucionaré a la brevedad posible.

Sobre lo de las ropas interiores, para quienes no estén enterados, fue una referencia al hecho que cada vez de terminar los Free Time Events de los personajes, estos siempre le entregan su ropa interior a Hinata (lol). Como Daisuke fue encontrado por Nanami, digamos que entablaron un vínculo. Como Takeru con Komaeda, pues eso pasó.

Todo surgió por un "qué pasaría si..." Komaeda y Takeru conversaban. Y salió esto de más de 8,000 palabras.


End file.
